


The Dare

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Dare

The Dare  
It started out as just a friendly game of darts but as the night went on it became more. At least for Tony and Ziva. Each one trying to out do the other. That is until Gibbs walks in.  
They had invited him out with the rest of the gang but he had declined. They all wondered at first what brought the Boss out to join them since this was something he didn't normally do.  
They each accepted it in their own way and the night went on. That is until it was almost time for the bar to close.  
Ziva and Tony had been talking quietly for the last few minutes of the last game. Ziva was not playing up to her usual standards and so she and Tony decided to make a bet with Gibbs.  
Ziva walks over to Gibbs and whispers in his ear.  
Gibbs whispers back. Gibbs looks over at Tim and Ziva looks over at Tony both of whom are talking to each other and not paying attention to their team mates.  
“You guys ready for one last game?” Ziva asks.  
“Sure we are aren't we Probie.” Tony declares without waiting for Tim to answer.  
So the game begins unbeknowst to Tim just what the stakes are. Try as he might he just can't seem to focus on the game as the events of the past week keep running through his head. He wonders why he even agreed to come out tonight knowing that he needs to get home and finish the last chapter of his book so he can send it to his publisher. Thats just one of the many things that are running through his mind tonight.  
Tim is brought out of his thoughts by Tony slapping him on the back saying “ better luck next time man.”  
“Yea Tony whatever its not like there will ever be a next time.”  
“Time to pay up Gibbs.” Ziva says with a sly grin on her face.  
Before Tim knows what happens he is wrapped in a pair of strong arms and is being kissed.  
Its not until his brain catches up that he realizes that its Gibbs that's kissing him.  
At first he just stands there and doesn't react then his arms slowly embrace and pull him against him. The kiss begins slowly and passionately as Tim begins to kiss him back and the passion builds for the two men. Tim feels himself grow hard as he presses his body to Gibbs doing his best to became in tangled with him and forgetting just where they are. He's never felt anything like this before it's never felt right kissing or being held by someone like it does now.  
Gibbs slips his arms around Tim and gently presses his lips to Tim's. At first Tim resists and then Gibbs feels Tim's arms slip around his body. He feels the warmth and strength of the younger man as his begins to mold himself to him. The passion as well as Gibbs erection react equally as Tim begins to respond. That's not all that responds either. Gibbs feels Tim's own erection beginning as the kiss deepens and the passion builds between them. Gibbs feels the passion between them even though this is an unexpected response he doesn't want to give it up and it seems neither does Tim.  
This feels right in so many ways to Gibbs. He feels something he hasn't felt in all these years with all his ex-wives. He knows its wrong for him to feel this way but he can't help it. This is the way Shannon made him feel that first kiss and now Tim is making him feel the same way.  
“I don't understand why or how I feel this way but I like it and want it to continue if Tim does and feels the same way. Judging by the size of his erection which is by no means small, in fact he seems to be bigger than me. It would appear that he is enjoying it just as much as I am. Not to mention that like me he wants more than just a one time kiss.” Gibbs thinks to himself.

“ I never realized that a kiss could feel so good or make me feel like this. Like there is only the two of us in the world. What I don't know is who it is thats kissing me and why would someone be kissing me in a bar full of people. Especially like this with so much passion so much love. Yea that's it love. Well maybe you should just open your eyes and see who it is dummy.” Tim thinks to himself as he opens his eyes. Being so preoccupied with his thought he didn't realize he had closed them when the kiss began.  
Slowly opening his eyes Tim looks into the blue deep ocean of Gibbs eyes. It takes a minute for him to realize just who it is that's kissing him. When he does he begins to struggle to break the kiss and the embrace he finds himself in.  
When he finally breaks the embrace he look into Gibbs eyes and sees pain and hurt there. Without waiting for an explanation Tim rushes out the door with his team mates following closely on his heels.  
Not realizing that in his jeans his erection which is rapidly deflating is very prominent showing the entire bar just how aroused the kiss made him.  
Ignoring the calls and yells of his coworkers team mates he rushes to his car. He just wants to be away from their latest attempt at humiliating him. He thinks that Gibbs would be the last person on earth that would even try to humiliating him in this way but no he even sank to Tony and Ziva's level.  
“How could he do this to me? How could they do it? Why me? Why do they get so much pleasure out of humiliating me? Why can't they just leave me alone. It's bad enough in the office when it happens or out in the field but to do it here where they go out and relaxe any chance they can get. Gibbs lets them get away with this shit at the office but why in the world would he be a willing participant here of all places? Why would he do that to me?” Tim thinks as he reaches his car.  
Throwing the door open and climbing in he wills the tears not to fall.  
“How can I face them all on Monday especially Gibbs? After what just happened I can't go back there. It would be just two humiliating. Having to put up with all of Tony's snide comments and Ziva's. Not to mention what  
Abbey is going to say and do when she finds out. That will be a living hell and after all they have said and done to me over the years I can't go back there and face them. Face that. What will people think when they find out I kissed Gibbs in a bar. Oh God! Why me? I know what I have to do once I get back home. I have to quit. I will be a laughing stock more so than I am now if I don't.” Tim thinks to himself as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads home. The tears blurring his vision to the point he doesn't see the truck coming until its to late.  
Suddenly hitting the brakes and swerving then the sound of crunching and tearing metal along with the sounds of breaking glass. At first his whole body is numb.  
Then the pain hits. His legs hurt, his head hurts, hell his whole body hurts. He tries to move but he finds he can't because he is trapped inside the car, by the steering wheel and the dashboard being pressed up against him. All he can do is scream as he tries to move.


End file.
